Coffee's out
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: All hell breaks loose in the SVU department when after a long day of paperwork the coffee machine won't work. Tempers flare and some things are said but peace is eventually restored. EO tension but eventual friendship for all.


**Although I am now addicted to the show I've only been watching religiously for a few months and even then it's the repeats, but still. This is also my first SVU story, not my first fanfic though.**

**This is just a quick story about what happens when the coffee machine is broke in the SVV department. It involves Cragen, Fin, Munch, Elliot and of course Olivia (Cause both she and Mariska rock, saying that so do all the other guys and characters in the show…anyway) Here it is. Enjoy!**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**SVU Department, Manhattan**

Elliot stood up from his desk, the day was dragging and although no real cases needed their attention at the present moment the piles of paper work growing on all of their desks did, well on Olivia's, Fin's, Munch's and Elliot's.

"Anyone wants a coffee while I'm up?" Elliot asked. As he strode across the room towards the coffee machine the cleaning lady exited giving him a flirty smile, even if she was 60+ he couldn't help but blush.

"Sure if your not following your girlfriend out that is." Fin shot back at him after seeing Mary's look and Elliot blush.

Olivia looked up worried at the mention of Elliot and girlfriend. When she spotted the cleaner she tucked her head down and continued with her paperwork. "I'll have one." She called over to him, not looking up.

"Count me in." Munch said.

"Me too." Cragen stated walking out of his office, looking pretty bored.

"Five coffees please!" Elliot said to the coffee machine as he got to it.

Outside was dull and the rain was pouring, and the tension in the room had been an odd one all day, no one had really spoke all day, every now and again someone had got up to get coffee for everyone, it was the only thing keeping them all going.

"Errm coffee machines not working!" Elliot shouted, sheer panic in his voice.

Everyone got up looking as worried as he had just sounded and walked over to it.

"Course its working it worked before when I made coffees." Olivia stated.

"Oh what did you do to it Olivia?" Munch questioned as everyone gave her looks that could kill.

"I didn't do anything, I just made coffee when I left it it was fine." Olivia protested, pretty pissed at how they were all ganging up. 'Just cause' I'm the only girl here' she thought, the thought must have been displayed on her face.

"Don't get stroppy Liv' just cause' you broke the machine." Fin said with a tone in his voice that pissed her off more.

"What, I didn't even break it, don't blame me just cause' I'm the only girl!" She kicked herself as soon as she'd said it. That thought was meant to stay in her head.

"Look someone's just going to have to go and get some from the shop." Cragen offered his wise words, with no hint of volunteering in them.

Again all eyes glared at Olivia. "What, oh screw this I don't even want a coffee." Olivia spat out as she walked over to her desk

"You can't just back out cause' you'll have to go to the shop." Munch stated.

"This is ridiculous. One, that thing is ancient it was bound to die pretty soon, Second it is raining cats and dogs out there and…my hair took along time to do today so I'm not going to let the rain wreck it." Olivia put her head down after she finished with her lame excuse embarrassed by her own words.

The guys looked at each other and studied her hair. 'Liv' spent time on her hair' they were all thinking and she could practically feel their eyes looking at her doo.

"Liv' you've got it in a ponytail." Elliot clarified. "You have it in a ponytail most days." He continued.

"Oh like you would notice if I had it different." Olivia turned and snarled at him.

"Oh so this is how it goes is it? Elliot said sarcastically as he walked back over to Olivia.

"All this because there's no coffee." Munch failed to whisper to Cragen and Fin.

"Yeah that's right Munch blame other people you probably sent that thing into retirement with your awful cups of coffee." Olivia glared over at him as this thing was starting to get heated.

"Oh so now we're starting with the personal digs are we. Well how about them awful cookies you brought in the other day. We all ate them and didn't complain even if they did taste of rubber." Munch said closing in on the space between them.

"You guys said they were nice besides I didn't even bake them." Olivia said as-matter-of-factly. As well as closing the gap completely staring into John's eyes. She straightened her back so she was on level with him.

"Yeah John you really think Olivia Benson bakes." Fin said laughing, along with the others.

"Yeah… What" Olivia registered he wasn't backing her up but sticking in the knife too.

"Well it is true the pans and stuff have cobwebs in your kitchen." Elliot added, adding to the laughter as well, but fuel to Olivia's bonfire.

"I don't even care what you guys say, you're obviously no five start chefs yourselves or you'd all still be or be married." Olivia said smiling as all their jaws dropped, her comment hitting below the belt.

"Oh because you're really little miss Holly housewife." Elliot spat out at her, now joining the gap between him and Olivia.

"Well if you'd have the balls to take the chance to find out Stabler." Using his second name because she was so pissed.

"Well Benson your balls are big enough for the two of us." Elliot said back using her tactic.

"What was that?!" Olivia said looking confused as Elliot strode off.

"All this because you broke the machine" Munch said staring over at Olivia.

"GRRR…. I did not break the god damn coffee machine…" Olivia screamed, but couldn't help laughing as the anger inside her blew out.

As they all started to scream and shout at each other Cragen decided to take a look at the coffee machine. As he looked down he noticed a dangling cable as he pulled on it he saw the plug slide from behind the cupboard and across the floor towards him. He bent down and picked it up. Smiling to himself.

"Hegh..!" He said turning to face the others. He watched them as they all continued shouting, Olivia looking like she was about to deck Elliot and Fin watching like it was some kind of show until John mentioned something about him 'not being any better at making coffee than he was', then he started to shout and the volume level continued to rise as John retaliated. "Hegh..!" he said a bit louder. Still not the slightest look that one of them was paying attention to him or had even heard him for that matter.

"HEGH!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped and looked at him holding the plug, they all watched as he plugged it in and a small red light appeared on the machine and the sound of water heating up filled the silent room.

Everyone continued to look embarrassed.

"You forgot to check it was plugged in" Fin asked Elliot.

"Well Mary must have unplugged it to plug in that buffer thing.

"Get back to work." Cragen said taking a cup off freshly brewed coffee back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone returned to the desks as silent filled the room, except for the sound of pens scratching on paper.

"You know I didn't really even want a cup of coffee." Munch said breaking the silence. Everyone stopped writing and looked at him. Olivia shook her head and then continued writing, Elliot had to laugh but he too returned to writing. Fin just looked at him like he was pissed and shook his head before getting up and walking out of the room.

"I like tea." He said as he started to write. Olivia and Elliot looked up and looked at him, then looked at each other and smiled their apologies before both returning to work.

**I know it kind of sucked but it wasn't supposed to be great just a quick laugh. Hope you liked it anyway though. **


End file.
